


String Lights

by roxashighwind



Series: 2018 MCU Bingo [12]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: She rolls her eyes. “Russian,” she reminds, smiling and gesturing to herself.“Formerly. Come on. They’re not going to figure it out on their own.”Clint glares and looks up from the string of Christmas lights he’s attempting to detangle. “We can hear you, y’know.”-Hope and Natasha are at Clint and Scott's place, 'helping' with Christmas decorations.





	String Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my third card for the [MCU Bingo](http://mcubingo.tumblr.com)over on tumblr! Ship: Natasha Romanoff/Hope van Dyne. Prompt: Free Space!
> 
> Happy to finally be writing again!

“We should help out.”

“Or we could leave them to sort out their own problems.” 

“Natasha. That’s mean.”

She rolls her eyes. “Russian,” she reminds, smiling and gesturing to herself. 

“Formerly. Come on. They’re not going to figure it out on their own.” 

Clint glares and looks up from the string of Christmas lights he’s attempting to detangle. “We can hear you, y’know.”

“With you it’s hit or miss, isn’t it?” Hope returns with an easy smile and Natasha can’t hide her snort of laughter fast enough. 

“ _ Oh betrayal, _ ” replies Clint darkly. He can’t keep up his glare for long, face crumpling into something fond almost immediately. “C’mon,” he wheedles. “Help a little?”

Scott gently taps Clint’s thigh and shakes his head. “They’re not gonna, man. Make your peace with the fact that they enjoy our suffering.”

“Dad. It’s not that bad.” Cassie’s hair is a mess, and she’s got her own string of lights wrapped around one arm and pooled in her lap. “C’mon,” she says, echoing Clint. “You’re a talented guy, you can do this.” She gives him her best determined face as she gives her lights a shake. They unspool perfectly, and she stands to take them to the half-decorated tree. 

Natasha moves to help Cassie with a parting squeeze to Hope’s hand. Hope watches her go, a sort of sappy smile on her face, and she catches Scott watching her.

“Gaaaaay,” he whispers, teasing affection dripping from the drawn out syllable.

She rolls her eyes and smiles at him, her own little display affection, and finally moves to help them. “You’re making it worse when you yank on the strings like that,” she says aloud, and joins the men on the floor. She carefully pulls Clint’s portion of lights from his hands and gives him the free end. “Hold on to that.”

Hope makes short, efficient work of the tangled lights. It’s nice, she thinks, to be surrounded by these people who have become her family. She can’t help her soft smile as she watches Natasha help Cassie set lights on the branches of the tree, as evenly as they can manage. 

“People are going to get the wrong impression if you keep looking at Nat like that,” Scott murmurs, nudging her as he grabs the untangled lights from her hands and heads over to add the strand to what the girls are working on at the tree.

Clint laughs at her startled look. “He means they’ll think you’re getting soft with that sappy look you keep givin’ Tasha,” he explains. “Which. I know you’re not. You’re still just as badass and deadly as ever, and so is she.” He’s got his own fond expression as he looks at the redhead, now lifting Cassie with ease to have the pre-teen lay the end of her lights nearer to the top of the tree. 

Hope thinks of her mother, reunited with Hank, and finally gives Clint a little shrug. She stands to join the festivities at the tree, pauses. “Maybe we could use a little soft,” she replies, and makes her way over, scooping up a box of ornaments on her way.

**Author's Note:**

> come hit me up on [tumblr!](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com) ♥ ♥


End file.
